10 dangers
by dance21
Summary: when the guardians find out Jack isn't who they think he is. Who is he? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Good Jack your here" said North. The guardians were having a meeting. It was going good for along while, until the single was sent. The guardians were talking about gaining believers when a bright light blinded them.

"Sorry guys I got leave." said Jack. Then he flew out the window.

"Vat vas weird"

'_We should follow him' _ Sandy imaged.

"I agree mate"

" To the sleigh!" The big four piled into the sleigh. They followed him to a island. They watched what seemed like a meeting.

"Good Were all here." said a girl with stormy gray eyes and brown hair. Including Jack and the girl there were 10 people at a table in the center of the island.

" Whats the meeting about?" asked a boy with black eyes and hair. He looked like you'd never live to see another day if you fought with him. The girl took a big inhale before answering.

"Their back." The table turned into madness. When everyone calmed down a boy with blond hair and yellow eyes spoke up.

" What do you mean their back? We got rid of them years ago." Whoever '_they_' were they sounded bad t the guardians.

"We found a few living on earth." Said the girl. Then North fell out of the bush.

"Grab them!" screeched the girl. The two boys from before grabbed the four.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Jack annoyed.

"You know these children?" asked the girl.

"Were not kids mate" Bunny said mad. She turned her head and said something they couldn't understand. It sounded like this.

"Fhgdydfgdghf dhfdhfgdhf fbdhfgbhjkh." She said.

"Advgbh" Jack replied. (What they said: _How could you? sorry)_

" What language did you just speak?" asked tooth.

"Nothing that concerns you!" she snapped. The tempure got 10% colder. Thunder clouds moved over head. It started to rain and the wind picked up.

"Ariana calm down, we don't want another sandy." Jack said in a calm voice. The storm stopped.

"Jack vat is going on?" asked North

"Um…well I'm one of the earths creators is a way to put it."


	2. Chapter 2

"What mate?" Asked Bunnymud

"Let me explain. So a long time ago there was a plant called Lyron and that plant was under attack by the aquesth. The aquesth destroyed the plant but 10 survived. MiM created the plant but the 10 shaped it and protected it. All of the people here including me is a surviver. We are the ten dangers. I'm ice and cold, Ariana is storm, Nick the guy with the black hair and eyes is animals, Jake the blond guy is heat, Nicole the girl with green eyes and brown hair is is nature, Brian he has black hair and brown is sickness, Hanna the girl with red hair and hazel eyes is weapons, Ethan he has black hair and eyes also is death, Rachel the girl with blond hair and brown eyes is natural disasters,and Kevin the boy with brown hair and hazel eyes is menial and crazy."

" You forgot something, we also have safe side but that only comes out in times of pure joy." Added Ariana.

"Vhy did you keep this from us Jack?" asked North.

" Because you guys would be shocked." explained Jack

" And now there are aquesth living on earth." Ariana said.

" One question, what language were you speaking before?" asked Tooth.

" Gergon our native language" said Ariana.

'_How can we help?'_ asked Sandy.

"Sadly you can't interfere."

"Vhy can't we help?" asked North

" Cause this isn't your fight and you don't realize how powerful the aquesth are." Ariana explained

" Can't be that powerful mate"

"They will turn you into ash by touching you" Ariana informed.

" Then why don't they hurt you?" asked tooth.

"Because our skin protects us"

"Can people see you?" asked tooth.

" Ya most of us are in collage, I got to New York University."

"Wow." said North

" We'll talk more at my apartment, but… you can't take the sleigh." said Ariana.

"Vhy not?"

"Because we'll be in a populated city, here give me your snow globe." Ariana explained. North handed her the snow globe and she whispered something into it. The portal opened and North, Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, Jack, and Ariana stepped through. On the other side they were in a store storage closet. When they walked out a worker saw them. Ariana turned and faced him and her eyes glowed, so did Jacks. The workers eyes glowed back. The strange group went up two blocks before stopping in front of a apartment building. Ariana opened the door and went up to the top floor. On the top floor she opened door 107 and let them in. it was a shabby apartment with high ceilings and white walls. In the conner was a light brown couch and a rust red carpet. Also a wood coffee table and flat screen. The kitchen had a checker tile floor, a small stove with a sink next to it. Next to the door was a median black fridge. In the next room was a bedroom and bathroom. " Nice place mate not big enough for my liking." Said Bunny as a ice breaker.

" Not everyone has their own warren." Ariana snapped.

"Sorry mate" Bunny mumbled

" It's fine. This is where I have to live for collage anyway." She admitted.

'_What was up with the glowing eyes?' _asked Sandy

" Oh well they are dependents of lyrons. They don't have powers but they can sense other lyrons and make their eyes glow. He must of had a grandparent or great grandparent that was lyron. But they must be dead." Jack explained. He hadn't said a word the whole time. They had almost forgot he was there.

" One more thing we should explain. The 10 dangers don't like the guardians." Jack said painfully. The guardians were shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I've been busy. also I've gotten some reviews. thanks for writing.**

"What do ya mean you don't like guardians?" Asked Bunny.

"Your too nice, and how come you don't protect adults?" Asked Ariana. Then Jack and Ariana's form flickered. Now standing in Ariana's place was a girl with the same features but a different outfit. She wore a gray cloak and a white and grayish rain blue dress that looked like it was from anicent Greece. Jack wore dark blue armor and a sky blue cape Thor style. They each had a weapon. Ariana had a sword that had his staff but instead of it curving it pointed at the top. It also had vines of ice on it. The guardians were scared. Jack broke the ice by saying " This is foolish we should just see Trutanus."

"Agreed thy should go at once." Agreed Ariana. Ariana walked to the door her sword pointed at it. She struck lightning at the door and a swirling vortex of lightning and flashing lights appeared. Jack and Ariana walked in with the guardians close behind. On the other side was a place. It seemed underwater. It was a marble throne room with pillars holding the celling. A blue carpet was in the center of the room leading tho a throne made out of water.

"Father!" Cried Ariana to the man on the throne.

"My children why are you in your danger form?"

"We can not control it." Replied Jack

"Well I can fix it" Trutanus raised his index finger to their foreheads. They glowed. When the glowing stopped Jack wore his signature blue hoodie and Ariana wore a gold crop top and jeans.

"Better now you are in your safe form" said Trutanus " now why are you here? Explain to me." So Jack and Ariana told the story with the guardians saying stuff they forgot. In the end all Trutanus said was "oh no".

" I think we should talk strategy." Said Ariana.

"Good idea" Trutanus replied. Then they glowed on their own and turned into their warlike selves. Their faces turned feirce like they wanted to kill everyone of them.

" The aquesth have no right to attack thy"

" Children can I talk to the guardians alone for a while?" Jack and Ariana didn't seem happy but they obeyed their father. They walked into another room to practice combat.

"Why do they talk like their form Ancient Greece?" Asked Bunny being nosey.

"Because in danger form they speak English like the way they think it should be, like old times." Answered Trutanus.

"That's a little strange mate". Said bunny.

"for your own safety I want you to stay here for the night." he turned to tooth."you and Ariana will share a room and the boys will get two rooms. two boys in one room." The guardians didn't protest because they could sense Trutanus was powerful. soon he called Jack and Ariana back.

"Ariana you are getting good, your father would be proud." remarked Trutanus.

"Maybe he will let me use the hammer!"

"we thought you were her father." said tooth.

"No I am her care taker on earth"

"then who is is her father?" asked north.

"Thor" she said simply.

**I know I am mean to do cliffhangers and I took soooooooo long on this chapter but I was really busy with school and after school things. Sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I don't write a lot. But I call reading fanfictions research. Seeing good ways to write. So far I've noticed that like 70% of the stories are jackrabbit or rainbow snowcone. I think this is good but we've all read that. We need more about him being a seasonal spirt or action not hurt and confert. Two stories we need more of is when Jack and a atuame sprit start a big fight on the exquniox. Also when Jack is like a unsilie for a different demection. To the writers of those stories please weird more. Now on to the story.

"Wait a minute mate your father is Thor? Like from the movies?"

"The only thing they got right I the movie were the planet, the clothing, and the weapons." Ariana snapped. The tension in the room grew.

"Don't talk like that to me mate"

"I can talk to you however I want!"

"Not on your nilly little girl"

"If you forgot I'm older than you"

"How about ve all go to bed?" Asked North.

"Good idea" Ariana said through her teeth. They all followed the hand maidens to the rooms.

( girls POV)

Tooth and Ariana had just finished showering. Tooth first and Ariana second. The

funny thing was that using magic tooth was featherless and her wings could disappear at will. In the closet was perfect fitting clothes they both loved. The room looked like it was a hotel. So when Ariana's face was hid in the covers and pillows it was the rain that told toothania Ariana was upset.

"Ariana are you okay?" Wispered tooth.

"Oh, yeah" she said wiping her tears.

"Tell me what's up"

"Nothing's wrong"

"I'm a girl I know that means something's up"

"Well nothing is."

"It's raining."

"Oh alright... I'm home sick!" Said Ariana. When she said home sick her eyes exploded with tears. Tooth went over to her bed to confert her.

"Oh it's okay you must have foster parents." Said tooth.

"What do you mean? Foster parents? my parents are still alive."

"I thought you said all the other lyrons are dead"

"Well both my parents are from Asgard but when I was born they moved to Lyron. When war started we moved back to Asgard. They are probably there now."

"You'll see them again I know it." Tooth said with hope."Now that were awake... Want to watch a movie?!"

"Of corse! I miss having a friend like this."

"Me too" agreed tooth. Then they both tip toed downstairs to the kitchen for snacks.

(Boys POV)

The boys had connecting rooms. Jack and Sandy, North and Bunny. In North and bunny's room they were deep into conversation. Sandy joined them since Jack said he had things to take care of.

"I can't believe he forgot to mention he was a alien!" Said Bunny.

"Must be reason, no?"

'Something he's not telling us' Sandy added.

"Maybe" Bunny said unsure. In the next room they heard a open and close of the door. All of them panicked. Jack sat on the bed and said"you know I know you were talking." The three were confused. How could he know? "I could hear you threw the door." They relaxed. North was thinking maybe we just need something to bond over.

"Let's watch game" said North.

Nobody had something else to do, so they all piled on to Sandy and Jack's beds. Jack put on ESPN and the Jets and the Ravens were playing. Till 12:30 pm the boys watched football.

(In the morning)

The guardians woke up to fighting. It was Jack and Ariana's voices.

'I can't believe you took it!'

'Im sorry you were sleeping'

'You should have woken me up!' Them they heard crackling noises. The wind picked up. When they walked into the room they were thrown against the wall. Their eyes teared because of the intense wind. Lightning crackled and snow froze their faces. Suddenly it stopped. When the guardians could see strait Jack was slumped unconscious against the wall. Ariana was leaning on the wall and looked like she was dizzy and would pass out. The guardian rushed to Jack.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?!" Screamed Bunnymud.

"I...I...-" then Ariana's knees buckled and he eyes rolled to the back of her head. Trutanus walked in.

"I walked away for ONE SCONED and THIS happened!" He looked as if his head would blow.

"She did this" bunny hissed while pointing a shaky finger.

Trutanus rushed to Ariana's side. He lay her on her back and looked at her. All of the concise people were silent like they too were not awake. Jack was the first to stir. He moaned as his eyes fluttered open. When he finally was able to sit up he said:

"How long till Ariana wakes?"

They were shocked. How was he not mad?

"I don't know" said Trutanus " Thgcbhv ughdbydwhb hdsvh gyrr hdrfby." (_This shouldn'_t _happen to her_).

"Dghsvjvd edhd rsbtd" _(they are close)_. The guardians hated when this happened. They didn't know what to say. This was new to them. They just want to help. Ariana started to stir.

"Their here" she said weakly and went back under.

"She needs to charge." Jack picked her up bride style. The group went to a room with a control panel behind a thick window. They placed Ariana in the room then went on the room with the glass window.

"Put these on" Trutanus handed them welding goggles. Then he started to pull levers and push buttons. The machine warmed up. 45 bolts of electricity was releashed on Ariana. This was for 25 minutes. When it turned off slowly the door opened. But Ariana wasn't in the room. The door was almost open and they couldn't see the person on the other side. It was…

Was that long enough? I've been doing it forever. I hope you like it. I know it was a bad cliff hanger. At least I tried. Leave me reviews of what you want jack and Ariana to sing. Rough waters by Travis McCoy or bruises by train. Please tell me.


End file.
